Upał
by lady birrd
Summary: Oikawa jest nauczycielem w swojej starej szkole. Nie słyszał od Iwaizumiego, odkąd ten zaczął profesjonalnie grać. Pewnego dnia jednak Hajime wraca, a wraz z nim wspomnienia. Jak to się skończy? Oneshot, Iwaoi.
\- Wyżej z tymi nogami! Skip A i skip C, a nie pełzanie po ziemi!
Oikawa Tooru westchnął sfrustrowany i skrył się w cieniu. Kazać komukolwiek ćwiczyć w tej temperaturze było okrucieństwem, ale pamiętał własne treningi, gdzie musieli przebiegać kilometry w pełnym słońcu.  
Dzieciaki teraz są słabe, pomyślał z pogardą. Zapatrzone w te telefony, nie ruszą nawet tyłka sprzed telewizora.  
Wrzesień dobiegał końca, a letnie słońce wciąż grzało niemiłosiernie. Oikawa rozpoczął pracę w Aobajosai zaraz po ukończeniu studiów. Skreślił tym samym karierę siatkarza, ale niczego nie żałował. Miał już na oku przyszłych asów i był dumny, że rozkwitają pod jego ręką.  
Przetarł ręką pot, który skroplił się mu na karku. Jego klasa dokończyła bieganie i padła w cieniu. Nawet ich nie pogonił, tylko wyjął chłodną wodę i rozdał każdemu po butelce. Zalała go fala wdzięczności i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
Właśnie dlatego to robię, pomyślał i pociągnął długi łyk z butelki.

Hajime Iwaizumi zerknął na budynek szkoły i ogarnęła go nostalgia. Nigdy nie sądził, że tu wróci, a jednak. Zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły średniej olał studia i zaczął profesjonalnie grać w siatkówkę. Od tego czasu jego kontakty z Oikawą pogorszyły się, aż w końcu ten jeden sms był jego ostatnim. Tooru życzył mu bezpiecznej podróży, gdy Iwaizumi siedział już w samolocie do Ameryki. Potem już od niego nie usłyszał.  
Zwyciężyła jednak tęsknota za domem. Za granicą Hajime podjął odpowiednie kursy i mógł pracować w szkole jako trener, a nawet dorywczo jako nauczyciel wf-u. A gdzie lepiej szukać pracy niż w starej szkole średniej?  
Iwaizumi poprawił krawat. Pobyt w Ameryce pogłębił tylko jego opaleniznę. Jego włosy też były nieco dłuższe, a szczęka mocniej zarysowana. Uczennice mijały go, szepcząc między sobą i chichocząc. Nawet niektórzy chłopcy zerkali na niego z zaciekawieniem. Czarnowłosy zarzucił marynarkę na ramię i ścisnął mocniej skórzaną aktówkę, po czym ruszył w kierunku wejścia do szkoły.

Tooru wywalił nogi na stół i odchylił głowę. Otwarte okno niewiele dawało, więc włączył wiatrak i starał się nie myśleć o wszechogarniającym gorącu.  
Kiedy wreszcie spadnie deszcz?, pomyślał, zerkając na bezchmurne, niebieskie niebo. Ciche buczenie wiatraka i szelest kartek, leżących na jego biurku wprawiło go w senność. Inni nauczyciele ślęczeli nad papierami, dyskutowali o czymś cicho lub narzekali na gorąc okazjonalnymi chrząknięciami.  
Ogólne otępienie przerwał chrobot rozsuwanych drzwi. Oikawa otworzył jedno oko i omal nie spadł z krzesła.  
Zmienił się, ale tylko trochę. Jego ciemne oczy dalej lustrowały uważnie otoczenie. Skóra koloru dojrzałego miodu była teraz ciemniejsza. Ukłonił się grzecznie w kierunku starszych nauczycieli, wymienił uścisk rąk z młodszymi. Potem jego wzrok spoczął na Tooru.  
Oikawa czuł, że jego serce powoli zaczyna przyspieszać, a w ustach robi mu się sucho. Za nim wszedł dyrektor i usłyszał tylko strzępki.  
„ … nowy... trener... od jutra... pracuje".  
Tooru nie pamiętał, kiedy wstał. Inni nauczyciele zerknęli na niego z zaciekawieniem. A on nagle znalazł się przy drzwiach. Iwaizumi otworzył usta, ale Oikawa minął go, ocierając się lekko o jego ramię.  
Nawet to sprawiło, że poczuł przeszywający dreszcz.

Nawet na szkolnym dachu nie poczuł chłodu. Wręcz przeciwnie, słońce parzyło tu niemiłosiernie. Być może dlatego tym razem nie musiał gonić stąd uczniów, którzy często zakradali się tu, by się obściskiwać lub jeszcze gorzej.  
Co się stało z czasami, gdy na dachu jadło się drugie śniadanie?, pomyślał, zapalając papierosa. Gdyby ktoś go złapał, wpadłby w niezłe tarapaty, ale wątpił, by ktokolwiek chciał iść na dach w taki upał.  
Zaczął palić na studiach. Wpierw, by ukoić nerwy podczas egzaminów, potem stało się to nawykiem. Koledzy śmiali się z niego, że pali jakieś babskie, smakowe papierosy, ale lubił ich smak w ustach. Nawet na ubraniach nie było ich tak czuć jak zwykłych papierosów. Zapach perfum i delikatnego, truskawkowego dymu działał jak afrodyzjak na kobiety. Podczas imprez dosłownie wieszały się na nim, a nawet gdy mijał je na kampusie, mocniejszy zapach perfum i delikatniejszy papierosów ciągnął się za nim i sprawiał, że kobiety oglądały się i uśmiechały do niego zalotnie. W końcu ten zapach średnio pasował do wizerunku grzecznego chłopca w okularach i noszącego eleganckie swetry.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że palisz.  
Oikawa odwrócił się powoli. Hajime wcisnął ręce w kieszenie granatowych spodni. Ten formalny ubiór szalenie mu pasował. Tooru zauważył strużkę potu, płynącą po szyi Iwaizumiego, a potem znikającą za białym kołnierzem jego koszuli. Nie wiadomo czemu, ale ten widok sprawił, że zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej gorąco.  
\- Wiele się zmieniło odkąd wyjechałeś – odparł, siląc się na obojętny głos. Wsunął papieros do ust i zaciągnął się powoli, a potem wydmuchał dym.  
\- Jesteś na mnie zły. - To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Oikawa zerknął na panoramę miasta i strzepnął popiół na poręcz. Potem usłyszał kroki i spiął się. Poczuł nagle dłoń na udzie, sunącą coraz wyżej, zacisnął palce na papierosie i przymknął oczy. Ten dotyk elektryzował go i rozpalał. Z jego ust prawie wyrwał się jęk. Nie uprawiał seksu przez tyle czasu, że taki mały gest sprawiał, że robiło mu się słabo w nogach.  
Iwaizumi wsunął rękę do kieszeni i wyjął paczkę papierosów. Oikawa otworzył oczy, starając się ukryć przyspieszony oddech. Hajime zapalił papierosa, zaciągnął się i oparł o poręcz plecami, zerkając na niego.  
\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz dojść – stwierdził obojętnie. Tooru poczuł jak całe pożądanie mija w ułamku sekundy, a zastępuje je wściekłość.  
\- Obyś zdechł od tych fajek – wysyczał, a potem szybkim krokiem pomaszerował w kierunku drzwi. Usłyszał jeszcze ciche westchnięcie, zanim trzasnął nimi głośno.

Hajime wracał do domu w podłym nastroju. Zapadał powoli wieczór i zaczynało się robić chłodniej. Mijały go dzieci na rowerach i rozchichotane nastolatki, idące Bóg wie gdzie.  
Tamta sytuacja na dachu przypomniała mu czasy ich młodości. Jak wszyscy nastolatkowie wpadli w fazę eksperymentów. Oikawa był popularny wśród dziewczyn i prawdopodobnie nie miałby problemu, by zaciągnąć którąkolwiek do łóżka. Ale on bawił się nimi, niczym kot półżywą myszą.  
Siedzieli u Hajime w pokoju i odrabiali razem lekcje. Często to robili, ale tego dnia coś wisiało w powietrzu. Było tak samo duszno, wiatrak pracował na pełnych obrotach, a oni siedzieli na tatami, spoceni i nie mogący się skupić nad pracą domową z matematyki. Oikawa padł na podłogę i otarł pot z czoła. Z zarumienionymi policzkami i błyszczącymi oczyma wyglądał pięknie. Mokre włosy przykleiły mu się do karku, a rozchylone usta wyglądały zachęcająco. Iwaizumi zerkał na niego przez ramię, a potem, nim się obejrzał, nachylał się nad nim.  
Tooru przerwał narzekanie i spojrzał na niego. Potem na jego usta wpełzł uśmieszek. Jego noga powędrowała na pośladki Hajime i zaczął powoli ocierać się o niego stopą.

Hajime potrząsnął głową. Nim się obejrzał, był już u drzwi swego mieszkania. Wsunął klucz do zamka i wszedł do środka.  
Jego mieszkanie było typową kawalerką. Jeden pokój, mała kuchnia i łazienka i mały balkon, by miał gdzie rozwiesić pranie. I, oczywiście, zero klimatyzacji.  
Czarnowłosy poluzował krawat i rzucił marynarkę na kanapę. Potem otworzył lodówkę i sięgnął po zimne piwo. Otworzył je z cichym sykiem i westchnął cicho.  
\- To za nową pracę – mruknął, po czym pociągnął z puszki.

Oikawa trzasnął drzwiami od mieszkania. Gdy wracał ze szkoły, wciąż był rozjuszony i nie mógł się uspokoić. Teraz wcale nie było lepiej.  
Pieprzony Iwaizumi. Co on sobie myślał? Pojawia się po latach, zachowuje jak kusiciel, a pod koniec ma czelność się mądrzyć?  
Tooru pomacał się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu papierosów, a potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież Hajime je zabrał.  
\- Kurwa – warknął rozdrażniony.  
Ponieważ cały się lepił, postanowił wziąć chłodny prysznic, a potem coś zjeść. Rozebrał się i wrzucił zapocone ubrania do kosza na brudną bieliznę. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jego figura wciąż była nienaganna, o co dbał, biegając przed pracą. Wszedł pod prysznic i ustawił wodę, by była letnia. Uniósł twarz i pozwolił, by woda obmyła ją. Czuł jak jego ciało odpręża się i oparł się o kafelki.  
Jego myśli znów powędrowały do szkolnego dachu. Tyle że tym razem Hajime nie sięgał po papierosy. Jego ręka powoli rozpięła rozporek i spoczęła na bokserkach Tooru.  
Oikawa jęknął, odchylił głowę i sięgnął między nogi. Do tej pory wyobrażał sobie podczas masturbacji różne rzeczy. Hajime długo nie pojawiał się w jego fantazjach. Aż do dziś.  
Długie palce pieściły go przez materiał bokserek. Potem Iwaizumi delikatnie przegryzł płatek jego ucha i wsunął rękę w bokserki.  
Tooru niemal zaskomlał z przyjemności. Poruszał ręką coraz szybciej, a mokre plecy ślizgały się po kafelkach.  
Potem poczuł, że spodnie opadają mu do kostek, a Hajime ociera się o niego. Wypiął się niecierpliwie i oparł o poręcz. W jego fantazji nie obchodziło go, że ktoś ich zobaczy. Myśl o takim ryzyku podniecała go jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Iwa-chan – wydyszał, czując zbliżający się orgazm. Jego smukłe plecy wygięły się w łuk, gdy wystrzelił prosto na szybę prysznica.  
Oikawa oparł się o kafelki, dysząc ciężko. Poczuł jak jego ciało całkiem się odpręża i zachciało mu się spać. Wyszedł spod prysznica, przebrał się w przewiewne ciuchy, a potem wyszedł na balkon. Znów chciał zapalić, ale zamiast tego wyjął wodę z lodówki i zaczął ją wolno sączyć, zerkając na senne miasto w dole.  
\- Jestem idiotą – mruknął w szyjkę butelki.

Następnego dnia w szkole Oikawa nie miał odwagi zerknąć Hajime w oczy, ale przynajmniej mógł zrzucić to na karb ich wczorajszej kłótni. Chyba, że Iwaizumi posiadał szósty zmysł i słowa „hej, waliłem sobie, myśląc o tobie!" były wypisane na czole Oikawy.  
Niestety, nie mógł go długo unikać, gdyż tego dnia mieli pierwszy, wspólny trening. Tooru musiał przedstawić Hajime drużynę i harmonogram nadchodzących meczy. Robił to obojętnym tonem, jakby byli jedynie dwójką trenerów, która ledwo się zna, a nie parą przyjaciół z przeszłością.  
Upał tego dnia był tak samo nieznośny jak poprzednio. Drużynowe dresy sprawiały, że Oikawę wszystko swędziało. Hajime wydawał się niewzruszony i szybko zdobył zaufanie i sympatię drużyny. Chłopaki byli pod wrażeniem, że grał w siatkówkę profesjonalnie i patrzyli na niego jak na bóstwo. Szczególnie as drużyny, Okuma Hisato, zdawał się być nim bardzo zainteresowany. Okuma był wysokim młodzieńcem. Jasnobrązowe włosy sterczały w nieładzie, a niebieskie oczy zerkały bystro. Na ostro zarysowanej szczęce widać było dwudniowy zarost, co tylko dodawało mu zawadiackiego uroku. Rozmawiał z Hajime swobodnie, od czasu do czasu dotykając jego ramienia. Tooru poczuł irytację i zagwizdał głośno, przywołując drużynę do porządku.  
Kiedy zaczęli grać, Iwaizumi przysiadł się obok niego.  
\- Dobrze ich wytrenowałeś – zaczął. Tooru odwrócił głowę, ale dalej słuchał. - Oczywiście, niektórzy wciąż potrzebują czasu, ale to dobra drużyna.  
\- Oczywiście, że dobra – prychnął. - To, że ja nie grałem z najlepszymi drużynami, nie oznacza, że nie wiem jak wytrenować drużynę.  
Hajime uniósł brwi.  
\- Oikawa, ty...  
\- Dobra, zmiana boiska! - Tooru poderwał się i klasnął w dłonie. - Tatsui, chcę widzieć więcej pracy w bloku!  
Reszta treningu upłynęła w lekko napiętej atmosferze. Oikawa starał się rozmawiać z Iwaizumim jak najmniej, a jeśli już, to tylko na neutralne tematy.  
\- Dobra, mopować podłogę!  
Drużyna zaczęła zbierać piłki i zgarniać się do wyjścia. Tooru zerknął w kierunku Hajime i ujrzał, że ten znowu rozmawia z Okumą. Syknął pod nosem, chwycił torbę i wyszedł z sali, czując niemiły uścisk w żołądku. Dopiero w połowie drogi przypomniał sobie, że zostawił klucze, które obiecał oddać innemu nauczycielowi wf-u. Wrócił się, mijając po drodze członków drużyny, którzy pożegnali go z entuzjazmem.  
Na sali nikogo nie było i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Czyżby Hajime je zabrał? Skierował się w kierunku szatni, ale przystanął wpół kroku, gdy usłyszał głosy. Zbliżył się po cichu do drzwi i je uchylił.  
W szatni panował półmrok, ale wyraźnie ujrzał Iwaizumiego, opartego o szafki i zerkającego obojętnie na Okumę, który zerkał na niego drapieżnie i uśmiechał się zawadiacko. Wybrzuszenie w jego luźnych spodenkach mówiło samo za siebie.  
\- Wiesz, sensei, zawsze marzyłem, aby przerżnąć nauczyciela w tej szatni – zamruczał Hisato, opierając rękę obok głowy Hajime. - Miałem w planie zrobić to z Oikawą-senseiem, ale nie wiem czy on lubi ssać kut...  
Nie dokończył, bo Iwaizumi grzmotnął go w erekcję tak mocno, że Okuma wrzasnął z bólu i upadł na podłogę, trzymając się za krocze.  
\- POJEBAŁO CIĘ?! - krzyknął, kuląc się na podłodze. Tooru dostrzegł, że Hajime patrzy na niego płonącymi oczami. Często patrzył tak na niego, gdy naprawdę coś spieprzył na boisku. Złość. Ale teraz była w tym wzroku także pogarda.  
\- Zapomnę o tym, co tu się wydarzyło – powiedział cicho Hajime. Jego głos drżał od powstrzymywanej wściekłości. - Ale nie waż się podrywać ani mnie, ani tym bardziej Oikawę-senseia. Albo wywalę cię z drużyny, zrozumiałeś?  
Okuma dalej jęczał na podłodze i zawył, gdy Hajime przycisnął butem jego opadającą już erekcję.  
\- Pytałem się o coś.  
\- Zrozumiałem! – wychlipał.  
Oikawa stwierdził, że nie ma sensu szukać kluczy i że usłyszał wystarczająco. Cicho, acz szybkim krokiem wycofał się do wyjścia, a gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz, puścił się biegiem, w obawie, że Iwaizumi go zobaczy.  
Biegł, a jego serce wypełniała radość. Znowu czuł się młodo.

Sobota była dniem, gdy Tooru odpoczywał, ćwiczył, oglądał archiwalne mecze i czytał książki. Nigdy nikomu tego nie mówił, ale uwielbiał czytać. Do tego stopnia, że musiał zainwestować w okulary, a potem soczewki, gdyż nocne czytanie popsuło jego wzrok. Uważał, że w okularach wygląda głupio, mimo zapewnień Hajime, że nawet mu pasują. Teraz, gdy mieszkał sam, nie obchodziło go, co myślą inni. W dżinsowych rybaczkach koloru khaki, czarnej koszulce i okularach, wciąż wyglądał jak student.  
Więc gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, Tooru uniósł wzrok znad książki, zdziwiony. Rzadko ktokolwiek go odwiedzał. Zazwyczaj koledzy z pracy, gdy był chory i czekała go papierkowa robota do nadrobienia.  
Podszedł do drzwi i spojrzał przez wizjer. I zamarł.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś w domu. Twoje okno jest otwarte. - Iwaizumi potarł kark, a w reklamówce, którą trzymał, zabrzęczały butelki. Tego dnia też było gorąco, chociaż powietrze było cięższe i zanosiło się na burzę.  
Tooru sięgnął do zamka i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jego ręka drży. Czym się denerwował? Przecież to była wizyta jak każda inna.  
Otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na Iwaizumiego. Na sobie miał niebieską koszulkę i białe, krótkie spodenki. Na włosy nasunął firmowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Mocny zapach jego perfum zmieszał się z lekkim zapachem spoconej skóry. Tooru poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie.  
\- Przyniosłem piwo. - Iwaizumi uniósł rękę z reklamówką. - Ale zaraz się zagrzeje i będzie do niczego.  
\- Czemu tu jesteś? - wypalił Oikawa, opierając się o drzwi. - Skąd masz mój adres?  
\- Spytałem Shiguri-san. - Hajime wzruszył ramionami. - Kiedyś nie pytałeś, czemu przyszedłem, tylko, czemu tak późno. - Zerknął na Tooru. Jego wzrok był nieodgadniony. - Więc? Mam sobie iść?  
Brązowowłosy zacisnął palce na drzwiach. Czuł mieszaninę emocji. Od złości poprzez strach do radości. Miał Iwaizumiemu za złe, że tak nagle zniknął i się nie odezwał. Ale wrócił. Stał przed nim. I miał piwo.  
\- No i? - zaczął, starając się opanować drżenie głosu. - Czemu tak późno?

Siedzieli na balkonie, popijali piwo i zaśmiewali się do rozpuku. Oikawa rozłożył parasol, gdyż słońce piekło niemiłosiernie, aczkolwiek niebo powoli zasnuwały chmury. Gorąc i alkohol szybko uderzyły im do głowy. Ich rozmowy były coraz mniej składne, śmiali się z byle czego. W pewnym momencie Tooru niechcący zamknął drzwi od balkonu. Zachwiał się, ciągnąc za klamkę.  
\- Ups – zachichotał. - Ej, Iwa-chan, nie mogę otworzyć!  
Hajime rzucił mu na wpół rozbawione i na wpół zdegustowane spojrzenie i szarpnął za klamkę. Drzwi ani drgnęły.  
\- I co teraz, Iwa-chaaaan? - Oikawa uwiesił mu się na ramieniu. Jakby tego było mało, niebo wydało cichy pomruk. Świergoczące ptaki i cykady ucichły. Świat wydawał się stanąć w miejscu.  
\- Teraz – odparł Iwaizumi, zerkając w niebo. - Teraz będzie burza.

Świat nagle pociemniał, gdy słońce skryło się za ołowianymi chmurami. Zerwał się ciepły, ale gwałtowny wiatr. Oikawa przestał się chichrać i zbliżył się do Iwaizumiego.  
\- Oi, Iwa-chan – wyszeptał. - Wiesz... Ja się kurewsko boję burzy, wiesz?  
Hajime zerknął na niego rozbawiony. Faktycznie, zawsze jak była burza, Oikawa marudził i trzymał się z dala od okna. A teraz utknęli na balkonie.  
O parasol powoli zaczął bębnić deszcz. Skulili się pod nim, ale gdy rozpadało się na dobre, parasol dawał im średnią ochronę.  
Niebo rozbłysło nagle, a potem huknęło głośno. Hajime poczuł, że Tooru wtula się w niego i zaciska palce na jego koszuli. Jego włosy pachniały owocowym szamponem, a blady kark rosił pot, teraz zmieszany z deszczem, który wpadł mu za kołnierz. Iwaizumi poczuł dziką ochotę, by go ugryźć.  
\- Nie bój się – mruknął i odruchowo zaczął gładzić jego włosy. Jak byli mali to często działało na Oikawę uspokajająco. - Burza się niedługo skończy.  
Jak na zaprzeczenie jego słów, znów błysnęło, a potem zagrzmiało tak, że szyby zatrzęsły się w ramach.  
\- Jakoś się na to nie zanosi – burknął Tooru, dalej wtulając twarz w jego koszulę. Normalnie pewnie by tego nie zrobił, ale wciąż był podchmielony. Po alkoholu zawsze robił się jeszcze śmielszy niż zazwyczaj.  
\- Dorosły, a dalej boi się burzy? - mruknął rozbawiony Hajime. Jego palce zsunęły się z włosów Oikawy na jego kark. Poczuł, że mężczyzna spiął się lekko. No tak, szyja to był jego czuły punkt.  
\- Z-zamknij się – odparł Tooru. Potem uniósł głowę. Jego orzechowe oczy były lekko zamglone, ale Iwaizumi dalej ni mógł się nadziwić ich pięknu. Chwycił Oikawę pod brodę, a potem go pocałował.  
Parasol, który trzymał, odleciał razem z silnym powiewem wiatru. Natychmiast zaczął padać na nich deszcz, ale nie zwracali na to uwagi, zajęci oddawaniem pocałunków. Balkon Tooru był ogrodzony z każdej strony, więc i tak nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć.  
Całowali się namiętnie, czując mokrość deszczu na ustach i całej twarzy. Iwaizumi przyparł Oikawę do drzwi balkonu i wsunął kolano między jego nogi. Brązowowłosy jęknął i rozsunął nogi szerzej. Widok ten był tak erotyczny, że Hajime niemal stracił panowanie nad sobą. Zaczął całować Tooru po szyi, robiąc na bladej skórze malinki. Oikawa wsunął palce w jego mokre włosy, pojękując cicho i dysząc. Hajime sięgnął ręką między jego nogi i zaczął masować imponującą już erekcję, nie przerywając całowania szyi Tooru. Czuł jak jego koszulka przylepia mu się do pleców.  
W tym momencie drzwi odblokowały się nagle i wpadli do pokoju. Byli jednak zbyt zajęci sobą by się tym przejmować. Na wpół będąc na balkonie, a na wpół na zewnątrz, Hajime zdjął koszulkę i odrzucił ją na bok. Oikawa wydał pomruk aprobaty i przeciągnął palcami po jego opalonym, umięśnionym brzuchu. Iwaizumi położył się na nim i zaczął namiętnie całować, ocierając się swoją erekcją, o erekcję Tooru. Brązowowłosy ściągnął pospiesznie koszulkę, a potem przyciągnął Hajime do siebie. Ich ciała były gorące i mokre od deszczu. Błądzili gorączkowo rękoma, poznając się na nowo, odkrywając nowe zakrzywienia, które ukształtował czas.  
\- Iwa-chan – wymruczał Tooru głębokim od pożądania głosem. - Kochaj się ze mną, proszę.  
Czarnowłosemu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Czuł, że jeszcze trochę, a dojdzie w spodnie. Rozpiął je i zsunął bokserki. Oikawa patrzył na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, a jego oddech robił się coraz bardziej chrapliwy. Oikawa uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko i powoli zdjął bokserki z kostek, a potem odrzucił. Sam fakt, że ktoś obserwował go kompletnie nagiego, sprawił, że stał się jeszcze twardszy.  
Potem nagle Tooru zrobil coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Uklęknął w samych bokserkach i wziął jego penisa do ust. Zaskoczony Iwaizumi oparł się o ścianę i zerknął w dół.  
\- Oi, Oikawa...  
\- Hmmm? - Tooru oparł jego przyrodzenie o usta i zaczął powoli sunąć językiem. - Coś nie tak?  
\- Nie, tyle że... - Hajime syknął, gdy Oikawa pocałował czubek jego penisa, a potem zaczął wodzić po nim językiem. - My nigdy...  
\- Wiem – zamruczał brązowowłosy, owiewając jego przyrodzenie ciepłym oddechem. Hajime czuł, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. - Oi, jeszcze nie, bo cię ugryzę.  
Iwaizumi jęknął głośno, gdy Oikawa wziął jego penisa do ust i zaczął poruszać głową. Zerkał przy tym do góry, co wyglądało bardzo erotycznie. Jego język sunął zręcznie w górę i dół, przyprawiając Iwaizumiego o dreszcze. Gdy czuł, że zaraz dojdzie, Tooru nagle przestał. Zsunął bokserki i polożył się na tatami. Potem zerknął na Hajime ponad ramieniem.  
\- Cały twój – zamruczał.  
Iwaizumi oparł się o jego pośladki i pocałował w kark. Oikawa zamruczał rozkosznie i wypiął pośladki. Czarnowłosy chwycił go za uda i wsunął się w niego gwałtownym ruchem. Tooru zajęczał, ale poruszył biodrami. Hajime zaczał powoli poruszać biodrami. Wsunął palce do ust Oikawy, a ten przesunął po nich językiem, nie przestając jęczeć. Odgłosy ciała, uderzającego o ciało wypełniły pokój. Iwaizumi przyspieszył i zacisnął powieki. Czuł jak pot spływa mu po plecach. Oikawa oparł się o tatami łokciami i oddychał ciężko.  
\- Mocniej, Iwa-chan, mocniej – jęczał.  
Iwaizumi chwycił go w pasie, uniósł, a potem zmusił, by ten się odwrócił. Potem pocałował go głęboko, nie przestając poruszać biodrami. Wziął penisa Oikawy do ręki i zaczął nią poruszać, dalej całując go namiętnie.  
\- Tooru – wydyszał w jego usta. - Zaraz dojdę...  
Oikawa objął go za szyję i sam zaczął unosić biodra w szybszym tempie. Jego członek pulsował w dłoni Iwaizumiego i czuł, że sam tez osiągnie orgazm.  
Hajime wydał zduszony jęk i docisnął go do podłogi, przyspieszając. A potem doszedł w nim, wgryzając się w ramię, by nie krzyknąć. Tooru też zadrżał pod nim i uniósł na moment biodra, czując jak coś ciepłego zalewa jego brzuch.  
Opadli na tatami, dyszący i zmęczeni. Ale potem Tooru przysunął się do Iwaizumiego. Wtulił się w jego spocone ciało, wciąż drżąc.  
\- Nigdy więcej – wyszeptał, całując go lekko po szyi. - Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj.  
Hajime objął go ramieniem. Chciał coś powiedzieć, obiecać, ale usłyszał jak oddech Oikawy staje się cichy i regularny. Więc tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wtulił nos w jego włosy.  
Na zewnątrz znów wyjrzało słońce. Zapowiadał się upalny tydzień.


End file.
